War Bond
by Bullet'sSharpStar
Summary: Marvel & Cato realize the danger Katniss is to them. To ensure a strong alliance, Cato & marvel forge a bond.


"WHAT!" Cato roars. My ears ring from his outburst.

"Cato, calm down, it's not like we can't handle her anyway," Glimmer says with a toss of her hair. She sneers at the picture of Katniss on the screen. Clove remains still and quiet.

I continue to stare at the screen where the number 11 is boldly looking out at the room full of careers. I, of course, knew that she had some potential. I had watched her during training. She was not the best of us, of course, but she was definitely a threat. She would have had sponsors because of the attention she got from her costume, but now they will be tripping over themselves to sponsor her. She has everything. My concentration is broken by Clove storming from the room.

"I will go calm her down. Besides, _you two_ will only make it worse." Glimmer glares at Cato a moment. I am not sure what I missed, but Cato just throws a commanding look as Glimmer leaves. I switch the TV off, and stand. I glance around, and finally let my eyes rest on Cato. He is watching out the window, as the sun sets low, highlighting his silhouette. His muscles bulge under his tight shirt and his height makes him more intimidating. I would hate not to be a career. I would hate to be Katniss Everdeen right now.

I slowly glide towards the window, careful not to startle Cato. When I am standing next to him, I peer around to his face. His eyebrows are pulled into a frown. His eyes are penetrating some point beyond the window. He does not move an inch. His breathing is slow and steady. From this angle, he looks daunting. I think of a predator stalking its prey. I shift sideways, slightly away from him. My movements cause him to stir. He glances at me, with hatred seething in his eyes.

"A girl" he spits out, "upstaged by a girl, by _HER._" He moves back from the window a few steps as if she were in front of him. The muscles in his arms quiver a bit. Every part of Cato is repulsed by the idea of not being the best, and even worse, falling under a female. I turn my head to the window, feeling resentful toward the girl myself. Cato mumbles something about the inferior sex as he moves to lean against the table.

"She's weak," I tell him uncertainly. Glancing at him "she hasn't removed herself from her boyfriend since we've seen her." Cato looks at me blankly. "They will slow each other down. She'll do everything to keep him alive." My voice gains confidence as I realize my words are true. "They are not hunters, they are lovers, and they will disguise a cave and be all cuddly until everyone has died." My anger rises as I realize what their strategy must be.

Cato suddenly looks murderous. "Our first target, then, is her. She's mine." He spits out. The idea that they think we will kill each other off before finding them is laughable, at best. Cato grins at me, and moves towards me. "I'll give them a show." He says manically, "I'll slaughter her, destroy her, and strip her down to the pathetic female she is." His eyes twinkle and his hands are on my shoulders now. "I'll make them regret giving her an 11. I'll make them all rush to change their bets from her to me." He gets close to my face, making me tremble. Cato is absolutely taken with the thought of murdering this girl. "I'll make her beg, humiliate her. I will _own_ her." His grip on my arms has become too much to bear. I wrench myself free.

"Our best bet is to target her at the bloodbath." I tell him as I rub my arms "Before they make it to a hide out." Cato smiles a bit and puts his arm around me.

"This is why you are second in command." He squeezes me closer to him, "you have the brains." He looks me up and down, as my dad used to do to meat he was buying. I smirk at him, feeling pleased by his comment. It's about time someone notices my brilliance. His other arm comes up and ensnares me in an embrace. I wrap my arms around his tight torso, letting glimpses of the glory we will have interweave my thoughts.

"Marvel, I need to know you will be loyal to me, closer to me than the girls." He pulls away from me his face contorted into an unreadable look. "Clove seems to think she's the brains and the most dangerous here. I need to know you have my back." He pulls me in gently and a strong feeling surges through my body. Yes, Cato needs me. I must be there for him. I smile and shake my head yes. Before I can open my mouth to speak again, he lips meet mine.

My head spins, and my knees feel weak. His rough lips rub against mine and his hands have my face in a tight grip. He pulls back smiling roughly. I glance around the empty room, nervous as to what I should do. He pulls my arm toward the couch, and we sit together.

"We should bond. Secure our friendship." He reassures me. Of course, he is right. I need Cato just as dependant on me, as I am on him. If the girls were to turn on us before we were ready, I would be the easier target. With Cato protecting me, yes, I would be better off. I smile and lean in to kiss him again. This time the kiss is more powerful. Cato's lips wrestle mine for control. I quickly make my tongue enter his mouth, eager to please him. His tongue is rough, and even this fights for control. His hand goes straight to my neck and he shoves me down on the couch. Excitement courses through me. Cato is such a marvel when he is in control. He mouth searches my neck and his hands are already removing my pants. He sits up to remove his own shirt and my breathe is caught in my throat. His abs are rock-hard and the muscles under his pectorals move in an almost poetic motion. I reach out and touch him, feeling every part of his perfectly sculpted body.

He easily turns my body over and I shiver with anticipation. Part of me is curious to see him entirely naked, but he doesn't remove his pants, only unzips them. He grabs my hips and I can feel his penis gently touch my skin.

I'm ready for him to penetrate me when he pulls away.

"Are you ready to seal our bond?" he asks commandingly. His voice carries such power and I'm ready for him to take me.

"Yes" I say bravely, trying not to sound too enthusiastic. Though this be a duty to Cato, I know I will enjoy it much more than that.

His hands find my hips again and this time there is no hesitating. Cato thrusts himself inside of me and my breath leaves me. I reach to touch myself, brushing Cato's hand. He's already moved it around to grip my dick. His hands move up and down my shaft quickly and I moan deeply. He thrusts his own cock deep inside me and moans himself. I try to resist, but I'm engulfed in pleasure, and moan his name. I can feel Cato's muscles tighten and his movements become erratically fast. He's pounding me so hard, it takes no time for us to both cum.

I collapse onto the couch, winded and utterly pleased. Cato gets up, and dresses quickly. His head is held high and smiles down at me, feebly laying on the couch from his sheer power. I smile back, blushing slightly, as I try to sit up.

"We have an unbreakable bond now." He lays a hand on my shoulder, squeezing tightly before leaving the room. I smile myself, knowing we will be a force to be reckoned with.


End file.
